Ying & Yang
by RanxShin59
Summary: Un ange et un démon ne peuvent cohabiter. Et si un acte aussi stupide que suicidaire permet de changer ça? Et si un sentiment nouveau se développe entre le bien et le mal, jusqu'alors impossible jusqu'ici? Et si ce sentiment permet de faire évoluer la conception même du Ying & du Yang? /PAUSE/


Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle fic courte (enfin normalement ^^).

J'ai décidé de faire dans l'originalité avec les couples avec du AmuRan (AmuroxRan), mais aussi un soupçon de ShinRan et de CoAi (plus vers la fin celui la).

Voila ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Danger mortel_**

C'est une nuit tranquille au sein de Tokyo. Non, pas si tranquille que ça finalement. En effet, des sirènes de police et de pompier retentissent dans les rues pour se diriger vers un même endroit: un immeuble, un immeuble en proie des flammes et qui est sur le point de s'effronder.

Heureusement, que les secours ont fait vite et ont pu évacuer tout l'immeuble. Mais est-ce le cas? On n'est jamais sûr de rien.

En effet, au 10e étage de l'immeuble se trouve un jeune homme. Il est de taille moyenne, des yeux bleus et des cheveux chatains blonds. Son nom: Amuro Tooru. Sa profession: apprenti détective de Kogoro l'endormi et serveur à temps partiel au café poirot dans le quartier de Beika. Mais, néanmoins un jeune détective l'a percé à jour et a découvert réellement qui était Amuro Tooru. Son nom: Conan Edogawa.

C'est ainsi que ces deux personnes se retrouvent coincées dans les flammes en furie de l'immeuble. Mais en réalité, seule une de ces deux personnes se retrouve coincée, puisque l'autre l'a piégé ici, pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

"Je t'ai prévenu ! Ne t'approche pas des Mouri !" dit une voix modifiée

La personne piégée se recouvre le visage pour éviter de respirer les produits toxiques de ces flammes et éviter toute brulure.

"Mais enfin qui es-tu?"

"Une personne qui te met hors d'état de nuire définitivement"

"Tu te trompes sur mon compte! Je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal aux Mouri! Eux qui m'ont si bien accueilli!"

"Alors comment tu expliques ce qui est arrivé au détective Mouri? Je sais qui tu es! Si tu es vraiment innocent, tu ne serais pas là, en train d'agoniser dans les flammes"

"Non tu trompes!" dit la victime de ce complot, qui commence à étouffer dans ses flammes.

"Adieu, Amuro Tooru ... non ... Bourbon!" dit la voix en s'éloignant.

"Attends ... *Keuf Keuf*, reviens ! *Keuf keuf*" dit ce Amuro. _Bon sang, faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici, mais ce petit malin m'a bien piégé. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot_, pense Amuro.

C'est ainsi qu'Amuro essaye tant bien que mal à sortir de ces flammes, mais c'est peine perdu. Et après des minutes de lutte, il s'effronde.

Plus loin, dans une vieille voiture jaune, une petite fille du nom de Ai Haibara avec un vieux monsieur, le professeur Agasa attendent en prenant leur mal en patience.

"Alors?" demande Ai

"C'est bon. Shinichi est sorti, il ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre" dit le professeur Agasa. "Ah le voilà!"

En effet, un petit garçon entre dans la voiture.

"Shinichi, tout va bien?" demande le professeur

"Oui. Je devais le faire. Pour le bien de Ran et de son père. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Du coup, Kogoro a eu cet accident. S'il ne s'en sort pas, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner" dit Conan, alias Shinichi, avec une expression de culpabilité.

"J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas vu ! Tu n'as pas dévoilé ton identité ?! C'est vraiment très dangereux et très stupide ce que t'as fais, Kudo!" S'énerve Ai

"Quoi? Tu tinquiétes pour moi maintenant?" dit Conan en levant les yeux vers elle. "Et puis, on en a déjà parlé. Maintenant, c'est fait! Rentrons!" continue Conan.

A ces mots, Ai rougit un petit peu et lui répond en se retournant: "Comme si je minquiète pour toi, idiot !". _Quel idiot insouciant ce détective_, pense Ai.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles, que la voiture démarre pour s'éloigner dans cette nuit agitée.

Quant à l'immeuble en flammes, Amuro, toujours coincé, a perdu connaissance, mais avant qu'il perde définitivement connaissance, il sait qu'il a perdu cette bataille contre le petit détective, qui l'a piégé comme un roi. Sa fin est proche. Mais, il ne faut jamais dire ça.

En effet, une forme humaine s'approche de lui et le porte vers une potentielle sortie, et qui sait une issue de secours, vers une nouvelle vie.


End file.
